


Juste une morsure

by Harlekin6, ThaliaBubble



Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Collab, Desire, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Rivalry, Seduction, Sexy Bucky, Smut, Soulmates, Two Readers, Vampires, Work In Progress, club, one of the reader doesn't know what she wants, so two stories possible, soft
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/pseuds/Harlekin6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Une sortie entre copines dans un club qui tourne à l'épisode surnaturel. Rencontrer un étranger dans un bar peut s'avérer dangereux, mais jusqu'à quel point ?Allez-vous choisir le séduisant Bucky ou le ténébreux Quentin (j'adore écrire des résumés comme ça, très otome novel XD)Deux amies, deux histoires, à vous de choisir la vôtre.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Quentin Beck/Reader, reader & friend
Series: Vampires, rassemblement ! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520717





	1. Etrange nuit (Vampire!Bucky/Reader by Harlekin6)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442182) by [Harlekin6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/pseuds/Harlekin6), [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> Les chapitres impairs sont écrits par notre chère Harlekin6 (Vampire!Buckky/reader) et les chapitres pairs par moi (Vampire!Quentin/Reader)  
> Nous rejetons toute responsabilité concernant cette fic. Vraiment. On est pas au courant.
> 
> (traduire, c'est loooooooong)

Tu agites le contenu de ton verre au bar. "Viens" qu'elle disait, "il faut que tu viennes" qu'elle disait, "ce sera amusant" qu'elle disait. Pff...amusant...Tu regardes ton amie bavarder avec un bel homme, ça semble toujours si facile de flirter, pour les autres. En attendant, tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort et tu te sens mal à l'aise alors tu pousses ton 100ème soupir de la soirée. 

"Désolée poupée, mais est-ce que tu aurais du feu ? Il semble que j'ai perdu le mien."

Tu te retournes et tombes sur les plus beaux yeux bleus et magnétiques que tu ais jamais vu, ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur. L'inconnu est grand, les cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon masculin et porte une veste en cuir noire qui moule ses bras à la perfection. Pour achever l'ensemble, des médailles militaires tintent à son cou alors qu'il joue avec le bout d'une cigarette coincée entre des lèvres pleines (et qui semblent douces). Evidemment, tu rougis. 

\- N...non...Non, désolée...je suis désolé. Je ne fume pas.  
\- Mince...Désolé, j'aurais dû savoir qu'une jolie petite poupée comme toi ne fumait pas. 

Tu rougis encore plus fort alors qu'il rejette sa cigarette en te tendant la main, t'adressant un clin d'oeil. 

"Je m'appelle James mais tu peux m'appeler Bucky"

Sans un mot, tu lui serres la main, maladroitement, peut-être un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Il ne semble pas s'en formaliser et prends le siège à tes côtés, te regardant jouer nerveusement avec ta paille. 

"Aloooooors....Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie poupée comme toi fait dans cet étrange endroit ?"

Il se rapproche un peu de toi et, bon sang, il sent tellement boooon. Comme un mélange de santal, de cuir et de poudre. 

\- Je...hum...tu sais...  
\- Barnes. Encore en train de déranger les demoiselles ?, lance une voix sombre et moqueuse. 

Tu te retournes vers le timbre grave, ne remarquant pas le regard noir de Bucky. Un autre homme brun fait son apparition sur cette réplique, tout aussi beau, sentant légèrement la menthe poivrée et la cannelle. Tu frissonnes, cet homme, il t'effraie sans que tu saches vraiment pourquoi. Sans le réaliser, tu te rapproches de Bucky qui toise l'autre gars. 

'Beck, quelle coïncidence de te trouver ici, je croyais que nous avions été clair à propos d'à qui appartient ce territoire." 

Sa voix est un grondement et il te rend toute chose. Cet homme n'est pas juste canon, il est aussi protecteur. Il pose doucement son bras gauche sur tes épaules, lourd et portant des bagues à chaque doigt. Tu aperçois quelques tatouages sous la manche de cuir, que de promesses... 

"Barnes, toujours aussi rapide. Peut-être que cette charmante demoiselle veut choisir un vrai homme et pas une petite chose fragile, tu ne crois pas ?"

L'autre homme prend ta main et y dépose un baiser avec un sourire diabolique "Quentin Beck. Retiens ce nom pour quand tu crieras de plaisir."

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse puis qui tombe sur le sol emplit la salle, couvrant la musique. Bucky attrape fermement la main de Quentin tenant la tienne. Tu restes choquée par le retournement de situation, silencieusement comme une souris et rouge comme une brique. 

"Je te jure, Beck, si tu ne dégages pas rapidement, tu vas le regretter."

Comme il te tourne le dos, tu ne peux pas voir les yeux de Bucky virer au rouge, ni les canines effilées d'un blanc de perle qui pointent entre ses lèvres. Perdue, tu fixes Beck en te demandant ce qui a pu se passer. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mal ? Tu voulais passer une bonne soirée, apprécier la nuit avec cet homme que tu viens juste de rencontrer. Peut-être boire quelques verres, échanger des plaisanteries. De petites larmes de peur perlent dans tes yeux;

\- Pff, James...pathétique. Tu ne peux toujours pas te contrôler à ce que je vois. N'as-tu donc rien appris du passé ? Pauvre, pauvre Dot..."  
\- LAISSE DOT EN DEHORS DE CA, ENFOIRÉ ! 

Bucky hurle en agrippant Beck par sa veste, sous tes yeux effarés. Tu les regardes tous les deux, Bucky fou de rage et Beck simplement heureux d'avoir touché un point sensible. Tout ceci l'amuse follement mais pourquoi ? Les autres clients ne semblent pas très perturbés par la rixe qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de normal ici ? 

"ARRÊTEZ, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !"

Tu interviens, plaçant ta main sur le torse de Bucky dont les poings sont toujours serrés autour de la veste de son rival. "Lâche-le, s'il te plait. Je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée...peut-être avec toi. Un tête-à-tête..."

Tu le regardes avec des yeux remplis de larmes et c'est trop pour Bucky, il ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi, tu ressembles à un cerf blessé. Et lui, il est le loup. Comme si on l'avait brûlé, il relâche Beck, se demandant quel est ce genre de magie. Pourquoi son coeur de non-mort bat-il plus vite ? Beck ricane en le toisant.

\- Oui, James, retournes d'où tu viens comme le bon petit chien que tu es et laisses-la être avec un vrai homme.  
\- TOI, JE VAIS TE...  
\- NON ! Toi, tu recules !

Brusquement, les deux hommes affichent la même surprise alors que tu te redresses, figure vivante de la fureur. 

"Toi, la raclure de bordel, tu recules. JE décide d'avec qui et où je veux passer mon temps et ce n'est clairement pas avec toi, pauvre enfoiré ! Je passais un bon moment et tu as tout gâché/ Alors tu prends ton cul de gigolo et tu dégages de ma vue, le plus loin possible. Je veux un homme classe, pas une traînée comme toi."

Tu ne sais pas très bien toi-même d'où te vient cette assurance mais penser à Bucky te fait te sentir forte. Il te regarde avec fierté, murmures avec un sourire "ça, c'est ma chérie...". Tout corps tremble de colère et l'adrénaline commence à retomber. Comme au ralenti, tes genoux se dérobent sous toi et tu bascules vers le sol mais tu ne le heurtes pas.

"Hey, poupée. Hey, tu vas bien ?"

James t'a rattrapé par la taille et tu te laisses envelopper par sa chaleur réconfortante alors que ton chevalier servant te serre contre lui. 

"La fête est finie, Beck, nous allons y aller. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, tant que tu la laisses...tant que tu nous laisse tranquilles."

Humilié, Beck lève les mains en signe de rédition, se souriant à lui-même. 

"Très bien, je me retire modestement, la dame a fait son choix. Mais...chérie, ne crois pas que cet "homme" n'ait pas de sombres appétits comme les autres "pauvres enfoirés"."

Son rival le toise une dernière fois, les yeux écarlates de colère, avant de t'emporter. "Viens, poupée, on va prendre un peu l'air." Il t'emmène hors du club, sur une terrasse isolée et joliment éclairée. Des lumières féeriques entourent l'endroit et une douce odeur de fleurs vous enveloppe. Il t'installe sur un grand canapé avec douceur. 

\- James, où est-ce que...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon coeur. Ce bel endroit appartient au club, il est simplement réservé aux VIP.

Il te sourit avec un clin d'oeil rassurant. La fine brise qui souffle sur ta peau brûlante te fait du bien et ton chevalier servant te tend un verre de thé glacé pour que tu reprennes tes esprits. Tu l'acceptes avec un "merci" timide. Tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas accepter un verre de la part d'un inconnu mais tu lui fais déjà confiance du plus profond de ton coeur. Tu bois à longues gorgées, reprenant des couleurs. 

"Tu te sens mieux, poupée ? Tu as été incroyable !"

Son visage passe de l'inquiétude à l'admiration et tu rougis en réalisant ce qui s'est passé. "Je...ce n'était rien." Tu joues avec ton verre et frissonnes en sentant le vent sur ton corps, tu as oublié ta veste dans la précipitation et tu ne portes qu'un haut léger. Soudain, une veste chaude sentant bon le cuir te pose sur tes épaules. "Tiens, tu dois avoir froid." Tu rougis encore plus fort et le remercie, remarquant que tout son bras gauche est tatoué. Maintenant que c'est toi qui porte ta veste, tu peux admirer les motifs tranquillement. Bucky soupire et éclate de rire.

"Quelle nuit ! Je n'avais jamais vu Beck se faire verbalement frapper comme ça. Tu en as à revendre, poupée !"

Soudain, il semble honteux et te gratte la nuque. "Je...je te dois des excuses. Je ne suis pas si impulsif d'habitude mais quand il...quand il s'est montré si grossier avec toi, si violent, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je veux dire, tu ne me connais pas, et je ne te connais pas mais j'ai senti ce lien profond entre nous...Comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours." Il commence à rire 

\- Je parle comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu...tu crois que c'est bon si on laisse Beck comme ça ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Mon amie. Elle est toujours là-bas. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Tu le regardes avec inquiétude mais Beck glousse pour te montrer que tout ira bien. "Oh poupée, tu es tellement adorable. Beck est peut-être un enfoiré mais il sait quand s'arrêter. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas, surtout après ton coup d'éclat."   
Ton visage s'éclaire d'un petit sourire et vous restez assis ainsi, en silence, vous imprégnant de l'atmosphère. 

"Bucky...quest-ce que Beck a voulu dire par de "sombres appétits" ?"

Tu relèves la tête, le regardant avec des yeux de biche. La couleur quitte brusquement le visage du jeune homme. Oui, il était en chasse ce soir mais il l'avait oublié et espérait ne pas avoir à te l'expliquer. Tu lui fais tourner la tête, ses pensées ne sont plus vraiment claires. Merde... Comment peut-il t'expliquer une chose pareille ? Il a toujours été un gentleman, il n'a jamais forcé une femme, ce n'est pas son style. 

"Et bien, tu sais..."

Il se gratte la nuque, tu remarques que c'est un tic quand il est nerveux. Il se tourne alors vers toi, te regardant droit dans les yeux. 

\- Je suis...quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose que tu devrais fuir. Quelque chose dont les mères parlent à leurs enfants pour leur faire peur.   
\- B...Bucky, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire...mais tu m'effraies un peu.   
\- Oh poupée...tu devrais avoir peur, tu le devrais vraiment, mais je ne te ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. En fait, je cherchais à m'amuser mais quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais du feu, tu brillais comme une lumière perdue dans les ténèbres de ce trou à rats...je sais que ça va paraître guimauve mais c'est vrai. Et puis, puisque tu es toi-même, je vais me montrer à toi. Ne sois pas inquiète, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il ferme les yeux et s'installe tout près de toi, te laissant à tes pensées. Tu l'observes avec curiosité, il est si beau...mais aussi drôle et charismatique. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a si peur de te montrer ? Le temps ralentit pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Il ouvre les yeux et les tiens s'écarquillent sous le choc. A la place de ses beaux yeux bleu métalliques...se trouvent maintenant des prunelles d'un rouge brûlant. Sa bouche se tord en un petit sourire pour dévoiler deux canines nacrées. 

\- Tu es...tu es...  
\- Un vampire, oui, poupée. Tu as peur ?

C'est étrange mais tu ne te sens brusquement plus du tout effrayée. Cela rend l'homme devant toi encore plus attirant. Une âme perdue et solitaire dans un corps superbe. 

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur.  
\- Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ?

Oui, tu trembles sans même t'en rendre compte mais ce n'est pas de la peur, ni à cause du froid. C'est une attirance pure pour cet homme qui court dans tes veines. C'est de l'anticipation. Cet être dangereux, te dévoilant son âme... Tu rougis :

\- Je...  
\- Tu trouves ça sexy, c'est ça ?, il sourit avec ses canines sorties. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, poupée. Tu imagines ce que ça ferait si je te mordais ? Si je buvais ton sang en te tenant dans mes bras ?"

Ses paroles vont droit à une partie très intime de ton anatomie et tu te sens transpirée alors même que c'est une soirée fraîche. Tu as à la fois froid et trop chaud, c'est vrai que tu le veux, même si c'est un vampire. Peut-être même parce que c'est un vampire. Quelque chose te donne envie de lui : sa peau, ses cheveux, son coeur, son âme. Tu le veux tout entier. Tu veux t'offrir à lui. 

"Est-ce que...je deviendrais un vampire si tu me mords ?"

Tu te rapproches un peu plus de lui, incertaine. Il replace une mèche derrière ton oreille en secouant la tête. "Non, poupée, non. Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Il faudrait que tu boives de mon sang." Il soupire. 

\- Tu n'as pas peur de regarder la mort dans les yeux. Courageuse, comme l'était Dot.   
\- Etais-tu...étais-tu au club pour te nourrir ?"

Ta gorge te semble sèche comme du papier de verre, ta peau est déjà moite, tu te sens délirante. Il ferme les yeux et sourit puis les rouvre pour regarder au fond des tiens. Ils sont de nouveau d'un bleu acier et tu te perds dans les nuances glacées. Son honnêteté te surprend mais tu l'écoutes.

'Oui, oui, je l'étais. Mais je t'ai trouvée."

Il pose sa main gauche sur ta joue, les bagues semblant froides sur ta peau fiévreuse. 

"Tu m'as attiré jusqu'à toi comme un papillon de nuit vers une flamme. C'est amusant quand on pense que je t'ai abordé en demandant du feu."

Tu ris à ton tour "Bucky...es-tu...je veux dire, veux-tu...as-tu encore faim ?"

Tu le regardes encore une fois avec des yeux de biche et Bucky sent son coeur mort battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il a l'habitude que les femmes lui demandent de les mordre mais ça... Tu observes sa réaction, ses yeux soudain remplis de désir et d'appétit. Ils sont redevenus rouges même si Bucky ne le sait pas. 

\- Poupée...tu vas causer me tuer. Et je suis déjà mort.  
\- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas encore remercié mon héros pour avoir sauvé mon honneur et m'avoir protégé."

Courageuse, tu poses tes mains sur son torse. Mon dieeeeeeeu, ses muscles sont si développés. Tu te rapproches encore, t'imprègne de son odeur qui trouble tes sens.

\- Bucky, ce serait...un plaisir pour moi que tu boives mon sang. Ce serait ma façon de te dire merci, pour m'avoir sauvé.   
\- Poupée...  
\- J'ai interrompu ta chasse au club donc je peux au moins faire ça.  
\- Poupée...je...  
\- Tu dois vraiment avoir faim, Bucky, donc je penssshmmmf

Soudain, des lèvres douces se posent sur les tiennes, sa barbe frotte ton visage sans que ce soit déplaisant. Une main sur ta joue, il a stoppé ton discours avec un baiser. Un baiser. Il t'embrasse. Tu fermes lentement les yeux et profite de son étreinte. Cet homme met vraiment de l'huile sur ton feu. Avant de pouvoir prolonger le baiser, vous vous séparez pour reprendre votre souffle. 

"Désolé, je devais t'arrêter. Est-ce que ça v..."

C'est à ton tour de l'étouffer d'un baiser, y mettant toute ton énergie et ta passion. Tes mains glissent dans son chignon et tu t'installes sur ses genoux alors qu'il place une main sur ta taille. Une fois encore, vos lèvres se séparent et vous vous regardez dans les yeux. 

\- S'il te plait, James, bois mon sang...  
\- Oui

Il soupire, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Prise d'une légère hésitation, tu demandes dans un murmure. "Est-ce que ça va faire très mal ?" Il prend ton visage entre ses mains et caresse tes paupières du bout de ses pouces. 

"Je serai aussi doux que possible, poupée. Tu vas sentir ce que je ressens et inversement. C'est un acte très intime pour un vampire s'il trouve la bonne partenaire. C'est un lien que l'on pourrait dire maudit. Tu es sûre de le vouloir ?"

Sa voix est un murmure rauque qui vibre dans tes os. Ce sera comme un sombre secret entre vous. Un crime contre dieu ou n'importe quelle puissance supérieure pouvant vous précipiter en enfer, dans les flammes éternelles. 

"Oui, James, je le veux. Je te veux de toutes les façons possibles. Emmène-moi en Enfer. Mais avant toute chose, mon nom est Y/N."

Il sourit "Y/N, tu es une femme très spéciale." Puis il te donne un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. "s'il te plait, détends-moi. Ce sera un peu impressionnant mais je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin."  
Chaque fibre de ton corps te brûle, tu n'en peux plus. Bucky embrasse doucement ta bouche, ta mâchoire, et tu laisses échapper un soupir. C'est le moment le plus sensuel que tu ais jamais vécu. Il est tellement parfait, son corps chaud contre le tien, assise sur ses genoux. Son odeur qui t'intoxique à chaque inspiration. Ses grandes mains, l'une dans le creux de tes reins et l'autre posée derrière ta nuque. Quand ses lèvres atteignent la partie la plus sensible de ta gorge, il murmure :

"Ferme les yeux, poupée."

Tu lui obéis. Il embrasse ta peau avec tant d'amour et de passion, puis une douleur courte et aiguë. Tu peux sentir ses canines percer ta chair, ton corps devient bouillant puis glacé. "Bucky..." tu soupires alors qu'il commence à boire, enfouissant son visage dans ton cou. Tu peux sentir sa barbe douce effleurer ta peau sensible et tu te laisses aller contre lui, posant une de tes mains dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. C'est, comme il l'avait dit, une sensation impressionnante. Tu peux le sentir à travers sa morsure, ses émotions te submergent comme un tsunami. L'admiration qu'il a ressentit en te voyant, telle un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture, quand il t'a demandé du feu. Sa possessivité et sa colère quand Beck t'a interpellé. Sa fierté et sa joie quand tu l'as défendu. Mais rien n'est comparable à l'amour indescriptible qu'il a ressentit lorsque tu t'es offerte. C'est un instant tellement intime et personnel entre vous, tu souhaites qu'il ne cesse jamais. C'est au tour de Bucky d'être boleversé en sentant tes émotions lui parvenir, pénétrant son coeur et son âme. Un coeur si gentil et pur...Si plein d'amour pour les autres, pour ton amie....et maintenant pour lui. Il n'avait plus senti ça depuis des siècles, depuis Dot. Son sang, ton sang, est le plus délicat des vins, le miel le plus doux qu'il ait jamais goûté. Il prend le temps de savourer l'instant et ton goût mais lorsqu'il sent tes mains retomber, il s'arrête. Tu te sens vaseuse, un peu endormie mais tu ouvres les yeux pour regarder Bucky/ Ses yeux plein de gentillesse, ses lèvres encore couvertes de ton essence vitale. Il sourit et place son front contre le tien. 

\- C'était intense...Je sais que je te l'ai beaucoup demandé cette nuit mais tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui...Ça faisait beaucoup à ressentir. Mais c'était agréable.

Tu essaies de te redresser mais tes genoux se dérobent et il te retient par la taille. 

\- Attention, sois prudente s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de sang mais c'était ta première fois et ça faisait beaucoup pour ton corps.  
\- Tu vas bien, toi aussi, Bucky ? Tu as encore faim ? Tu en veux plus ?

Tu te serres contre lui.

\- Non, tu m'as rassasié plus que n'importe qui.   
\- Hmm...je suis contente. 

Ta voix commence à devenir empâtée et tu t'endors à moitié. 

"Repose-toi, poupée, je vais prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi faire."

Tu te laisses aller contre lui, enveloppée dans sa veste, une main jouant avec ses médailles métalliques. "Okay..." est la dernière chose que tu soupires avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Bucky te regarde avec tendresse. "Tu es vraiment quelqu'un à part...". Il te soulève comme une jeune mariée et t'emmène, lui ton fort, ton gentil Bucky, sa veste sur tes épaules et la marque rouge de son amour dévorant sur ta chair.


	2. Etrange nuit (Vampire!Quentin/Reader by Thalia Bubble)

Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non, attendez, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée pour deux jeunes femmes d'aller dans un étrange club mais tu ne pouvais pas résister... Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à beaucoup sortir et tu voulais vraiment partager un moment sympa avec ton amie. Le club semblait sympa avec son atmosphère étrange, sombre et sexy. Et puis, on ne vit qu'une fois (est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de penser "YOLO" ?!). Maintenant, tu es là, à bavarder avec un homme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que ta famille commence à te parler de plus en plus souvent de ton absence de petit copain. Ou alors peut-être parce que tu veux laisser un peu d'espace à ton amie pour qu'elle trouve un gentil garçon avec lequel danser. Pas trop d'espace non plus, tu surveilles, évidemment. Tu regardes le jeune homme brun qui lui sourit...voyons voir où ça les mène. 

Jouant avec ton bracelet, tu observes ton amie sourire à cet homme, pleine de timidité comme une adolescente. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer, il est absolument renversant. Tu surveilles, comme une mère protectrice fière et heureuse. Sauf qu'un deuxième homme fait son apparition, magnifique et ténébreux comme Lucifer en personne. Ton souffle se bloque pendant une seconde et tu essaies de repousser le désir pour te concentrer sur ton amie. Deux hommes, ça peut rapidement devenir flippant ou dangereux. Lentement mais sûrement, tu rejoins le bar et t'installes à quelques mètres pour écouter. 

\- Beck, quelle coïncidence de te trouver ici, je croyais que nous avions été clair à propos d'à qui appartient ce territoire.  
\- Barnes, toujours aussi rapide. Peut-être que cette charmante demoiselle veut choisir un vrai homme et pas une petite chose fragile, tu ne crois pas ? Quentin Beck. Retiens ce nom pour quand tu crieras de plaisir.

Bon sang, les deux hommes sont terriblement sexy et l'animosité entre les deux rend la scène encore meilleure. Tu pries juste pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une tension homo-érotique car ce serait une perte de temps. Evidemment Monsieur Veste-en-cuir-protecteur est un excellent choix mais l'autre...il n'est même pas ton genre mais ses yeux seuls te font te sentir toute chose. C'est très étrange de voir deux mâles Alpha prêts à se battre pour ton amie, comme si tu filmais un documentaire. Tu regardes l'homme nommé Quentin, ses pupilles pleines de luxure, la main de ton amie dans la sienne. 

\- Je te jure, Beck, si tu ne dégages pas rapidement, tu vas le regretter.  
\- Pff, James...pathétique. Tu ne peux toujours pas te contrôler à ce que je vois. N'as-tu donc rien appris du passé ? Pauvre, pauvre Dot...  
\- LAISSE DOT EN DEHORS DE CA, ENFOIRÉ !

Animosité, guerre de territoire, blablabla, ton amie s'interpose entre les deux mâles et elle a fait son choix. Une main posée sur le torse de Bucky (c'est bien son nom ?), elle fixe l'autre avec une rage intense, toute la haine dont elle est capable. 

"Toi, la raclure de bordel, tu recules. JE décide d'avec qui et où je veux passer mon temps et ce n'est clairement pas avec toi, pauvre enfoiré ! Je passais un bon moment et tu as tout gâché/ Alors tu prends ton cul de gigolo et tu dégages de ma vue, le plus loin possible. Je veux un homme classe, pas une traînée comme toi."

Tout le club fait mine d'agir comme si de rien était mais les oreilles sont grandes ouvertes et de petits sourires apparaissent fugitivement même si personne n'ose regarder directement la scène. C'est évidemment Beck qui est humilié et il peut sentir la victoire et la moquerie dans les yeux de son rival. Ses prunelles bleues étincellent d'un feu dangereux, glissant de James aux deux visages féminins près de lui, l'un rouge et contracté par la colère, l'autre pâle et choqué (toi, et tu te demandes si tu n'es pas dans un film). Un sourire amusé se dessine sur sa bouche lorsqu'il regarde la jeune fille qui l'a rejeté sans une hésitation. Douce, pure, si innocente. 

"Très bien, je me retire modestement, la dame a fait son choix. Mais...chérie, ne crois pas que cet _homme_ n'ait pas de sombres appétits comme les autres _pauvres enfoirés_."

Bon, évidemment, dans cette situation, tu n'as pas bien jouer ton rôle de protectrice. Tout est arrivé tellement vite...maintenant tu es là, à regarder le couple sortir pour prendre l'air. Est-ce une bonne idée de laisser ton amie avec un inconnu juste après une presque bagarre, probablement que non mais...il a l'air gentil, ils veulent être ensemble et, soyons honnêtes, tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'affronter cet homme musclé. Pour le moment. Si quelque chose de mal arrivait, tu lui écrabouillerais les testicules mais pour le moment, ça va. Tu restes juste là, un peu perdue. 

"Ca...c'est une étrange soirée. Et c'est elle qui ne voulait pas venir.." tu ris toute seule, amusée.

Il est drôle de songer que les deux amies sont inquiètes l'une pour l'autre mais pas pour elles-mêmes, alors qu'elles sont toutes les deux seules avec un homme séduisant mais dangereux. Tu décides d'attendre avec ton verre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et essayant de ne pas regarder l'homme près de toi. Beck considère ses options, tu n'es pas un mauvais choix. Bon, Bucky ne te tourne pas autour donc c'est moins intéressant mais il peut toujours passer un bon moment en ta compagnie. Avec un sourire, il s'asseoie. 

\- Alors...vous avez regardé silencieusement comme une petite souris mais j'espère que nous pourrons dépasser cette affreuse première impression...  
\- Sérieux ? Vous êtes à ce point affamé ?, tu hausses un sourcil, sarcastique. 

Pas totalement sûre de savoir si tu veux partir ou non, tu fixes le jeune homme dont le sourire ne faiblit pas. 

"Ce n'est pas une question de faim, chérie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous manger."

Est-ce qu'il ne cligne jamais ? Ses yeux sont posés sur toi, capturant son âme comme s'il essaie de pénétrer ton esprit. Tu restes calme et essaies de regarder ailleurs, sans succès. Tu lui jettes un regard de dédain. 

"Donc maintenant que Monsieur Beau gosse à la veste en cuir est parti avec votre proie, vous tentez votre chance avec le second choix ? Vous devez probablement avoir un égo horrible pour être comme ça mais je comprends, ça doit probablement être difficile d'être toujours second."

Oh, tu es acide et assassine, plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'est ton mécanisme de défense, tu es tendue intérieurement...Détruire ton armure de sarcasme sera un plaisir. Quentin rit, une main sur le coeur.

"Touché, ma chère... Mais vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parlez, être seconde, toujours dans l'ombre..."

Tu hausses les épaules, trouvant la force de détourner le regard comme si tu étais totalement insensible. Sauf que ta propre pique est à présent fichée dans ton coeur, il peut le voir dans tes yeux. Pendant une seconde, tu sembles confuse et blessée mais il en faut plus pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras. 

"Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Je ne suis pas ici pour combler votre faille narcissique."

Tu prends ton sac pour montrer que tu vas partir mais tu ne bouges pas, tes jambes semblant paralysées comme par un sortilège. Quentin se rapproche un peu pour caresser ta peau de son haleine brûlante. 

"J'ai compris, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi et je n'ai pas besoin de nous...nous pouvons nous séparer maintenant et ne jamais nous revenir. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, et vous ?"

Oh, la séduction dans sa voix, le magnétisme de ses mots qui coulent dans ton oreille comme un doux poison...Tout ton corps est tendu, prêt à se rendre sous sa caresse. Ne ferme pas les yeux, ne le laisse pas savoir qu'il gagne...Tu regardes le mur devant toi, essaye de ne pas laisser ta voix trembler.

"Je...je devrais y aller."

Ton souffle est irrégulier, il est trop près, tu peux sentir son parfum, combien il s'amuse. Avec un effort, tu bouges, tu quittes ton siège pour partir le plus loin possible, ne regardant pas vraiment quelle porte tu pousses... Tu as juste besoin de respirer, de calmer les battements de ton coeur, les frissons le long de ton dos. Tu entends des pas dans ton dos, calmes, lents. Ne le regarde pas ou tu risques d'être changée en statue. Quel genre de Méduse est-il ? Oh mon dieu...le contact de l'un de ses serpents pourrait te mener à la damnation. Mais, tout comme le Diable, tu sens qu'il cache une douleur sous son masque d'assurance. Ce n'est probablement rien, juste une ombre dans ses yeux. Tu réfléchis trop, il est déjà là. Où es-tu ? Tu vois seulement des murs, de la pierre, ce n'est pas le parking. Tu es piégée. 

"Ne fuyez pas, s'il vous plait..."  
Quentin te regarde, fragile, déterminée à ne pas te retourner pour lui faire face. Doucement, délicatement, sa main vient caresser la tienne, son corps seulement à quelques millimètres de ton dos. Il dépose un bracelet cassé contre ta paume.

"Vous avez oublié ceci."

Oui, ton bracelet, tu ne l'as même pas senti se briser au club. Tu essaies de le remercier mais ta voix reste bloquée dans ta gorge. Ton corps tremble et Beck sent ta peur. Il n'y a personne pour vous voir désormais, tu es seule avec un inconnu et, au milieu du désir et du trouble, tu commences à paniquer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. 

"Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je...ne suis pas toujours le méchant."

Quelque chose dans sa voix t'aide à chasser la peur et tu fronces les sourcils, te retournant finalement pour le regarder avec curiosité. Vous êtes trop proches, si proches... Est-ce simplement de l'attirance, comme une ampoule guide un papillon vers la mort, ou y a t-il autre chose en lui ? Tu l'observes, il est grand, musclé, la mâchoire carrée et...non, ne regarde pas ses eux, tu sais qu'ils sont bleus et puissants. Entre ses lèvres, tu distingues quelque chose de pointu mais tu n'analyses pas vraiment. Non, tu aperçois quelque chose, brièvement, une ligne blanche sous sa montre. Tu prends sa main sans réfléchir, soudain très sérieuse. L'arrogance, la colère dans ses yeux, la cicatrice, les dents acérées...

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ?"

Quentin, surpris par ton changement d'attitude, est déstabilisé. 

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, chérie ? Vous étiez froide et maintenant, vous n'avez plus du tout peur...  
\- Répondez-moi...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

Peut-être qu'en le regardant comme un mystère à résoudre, il est moins impressionnant. Tu détaches lentement sa montre avec des doigts délicats et il frissonne brièvement avant de retirer son bras. 

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste..."

Pourquoi est-il hésitant ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie de t'en parler ? C'est maintenant lui qui est perdu, ses yeux regardant ailleurs alors qu'il sourit. 

"Vous voulez une histoire ? Très bien, un joli conte pour la demoiselle d'honneur" (pourquoi est-il si méchant, à essayer de te mettre mal à l'aise ?) "Il était une fois, dans un royaume très lointain, un jeune homme plein d'espoirs et d'idées. Il travailla dur, chuta violemment et la tour dorée dans laquelle il travaillait devint brusquement un trou sombre. Plein d'amertume, humilié et abandonné, il voulut mettre fin à sa douleur. Heureusement, quelqu'un le _sauva_ et le jeune homme devint un prince de la nuit."

Il sourit et te regarde, ses yeux maintenant pourpre et ses dents pointues comme deux dagues. 

"J'étais mort mais à présent je suis meilleur, plus fort." Il s'approche et tu recules, c'est comme une danse. Une fois encore, tu perds ton souffle à croiser ses prunelles alors qu'il effleure doucement ta peau. "Et maintenant, avez-vous peur du Grand Méchant Loup ?"

"Non...", tu réponds du bout des lèvres, reculant jusqu'à sentir une surface froide dans ton dos. Evidemment, il y a un mur. Ton esprit est brumeux mais tu penses à cette histoire, les ténèbres de cet homme et de son passé. Ça peut sembler guimauve mais tu vois seulement un homme blessé, pas une dangereuse créature. Ce n'est probablement pas bon, pas bon du tout. Quentin pose une main près de ta tête, sa paume sur la pierre, pour mieux te voir. Deux rubis te fixent avec intensité et tu peux presque voir des flammes danser dans les prunelles. 

"Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas peur du monstre...?"

Ton coeur bat tellement fort...ton cerveau te crie de courir mais tu ne veux pas, tout ton corps désire sentir cette créature. Parfois, la fascination est plus forte que la raison et tu secoues la tête avant de poser une main sur la joue de Quentin, caressant sa mâchoire. Tes yeux sont emplis de détermination, tu es prête à sauter dans l'inconnu. 

"Je ne vois pas de monstre."

Ton autre main guide la sienne sur ton corps et de sentir ses doigts est un premier pas vers l'extase. Bon sang, ces doigts pourraient brûler ta robe, ta peau, ton âme. Ton visage est si proche du sien, tu embrasses brièvement cette bouche, cette promesse de damnation et de plaisir. "Comme vous avez de grandes dents."  
Beck se lèche les lèvres, dévoilant ses canines qui brillent dans le noir comme les crocs d'un reptile. "C'est pour mieux te manger."

C'est l'instant final, le point de non retour. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, que tu vas devenir sienne, pour toujours, sauf s'il te tue. C'est ta première fois mais tu n'as pas peur, c'est une étrange sensation que d'être pleine d'anticipation et si sereine à la fois. Tu fermes les yeux et tournes la tête pour exposer la peau pâle et fragile de ton cou où deux petits points marquent le parfait emplacement pour y planter les crocs. Quel est le mot déjà ? Prédestination ? Vas-tu survivre ou mourir, personne ne le sait mais pour l'heure, tu n'y songes pas. 

"Mangez proprement..." tu murmures pour le faire rire, sentant son souffle sur toi. 

Quentin prend une seconde pour admirer sa proie, petite chose si fragile, si pure, intacte mais prête à être souillée de ses lèvres. Il sait que tu n'es pas comme les autres, hypnotisée par son sourire, stupide ou dépravée. Avec une robe blanche, tu aurais l'air d'un sacrifice. Le vampire presse son corps contre le tien, lèche ta gorge pour la goûter. Un soupir s'exhale de ta bouche et tu essaies de ne pas le regarder. Oh mon dieu, ses lèvres sont si froides, sa langue si chaude, des frissons parcourent tout ton corps. Quand il perce ta fine chair, tu as un cri unique avant de sentir tes pensées s'échapper au loin. Sa morsure n'est pas tendre, ce n'est pas un jeu, elle est pleine de passion, de colère, de voracité, un feu si noir qu'il pourrait te consumer. Ça fait mal, si mal mais tu le sens caresser ta hanche, t'aider à te concentrer pour ne pas couler. Tu vois sa douleur, il voit la tienne, les ombres que vous tentez tout deux de cacher au plus profond derrière des sourires. Douleur, larmes, mort...vous avez tant en commun. Beck sent quelque chose de chaud en toi, une bulle de douceur qu'il ne mérite pas. Il sent ta compassion, ton désir de l'aider. C'est stupide ! Comment peux-tu être si...pure , même mourante ? Sa boche boit avec plus de violence, il veut en voir plus, ressentir plus et toi aussi, tu veux tout savoir sur cet homme. Le même désir de brûler et de vous fondre dans l'autre.... Tu sens le froid dans tes veines vidées alors qu'un épais voile recouvre tes pensées. Alors c'est la fin... Et bien, ce fut un moment court mais intense. Tu tombes comme une poupée de chiffon contre le mur, deux bras t'empêchant de toucher le sol. Les lèvres rouges quittent ta gorge, ton souffle est si faible... Quentin te garde dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ses yeux redevenant bleus alors qu'il te soulève. Quelle étrange nuit...


	3. Debout ! (Vampire!Bucky/Reader by Harlekin6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On n'imagine pas à quel point traduire est long :P

Tu te réveilles au son des piaillements d’oiseaux, un peu comme dans un film Disney mais en moins agréable. Etirant tes bras au-dessus de ta tête, tu essaies de te souvenir de ce qui s’est passé. Ton amie t’a forcée à aller dans un nouveau club branché, tu as été abordée par un gars flippant puis tu as rencontré Bucky qui se trouve être un vampire… Tu as rencontré un vampire. Et le plus important, tu lui as donné ton sang. Tu t’assois brusquement sur ton lit pour rélféchir. Stop. Ce n’est pas ton lit. Et ce n’est pas ta chambre, actuellement plongée dans l’obscurité. Les fenêtres sont dissimulées par d’épais rideaux, aucune lumière ne les traverse. 

« Poupée…S’il te plaît, ne remue pas tant, hein ? C’est encore le matin » fait remarquer une voix endormie. Une tête émerge de sous les couvertures, une tête brune. Oh mon dieu. Tu ne t’es pas juste laissée mordre par Bucky le vampire, il t’a aussi ramené chez lui et vous avez dormi dans le même lit. 

« Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ? » tu demandes avec un soupçon de panique. « Est-ce que l’on a… ?»  
« Nooooon », les oreillers bougent et tu peux distinguer une masse de cheveux bruns s’agiter. « Non, nous n’avons rien fait. » Il grommelle, ensommeillé. C’est loin de te suffire et tu ne comptes pas le laisser se rendormir si facilement. « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, j’avais promis de preeeen(baillement)dre soin de toi. J’ai besoin de dormir, tu sais, à cause de tout ce truc de vampire, et dans le même lit je peux mieux veiller sur toi. Tu es ma donneuse de sang ou alors tu pensais que ce n’était qu’un coup d’un soir…Je te l’ai dit, je ne choisis qu’une personne en laquelle je place ma confiance. Tu es sous ma protection à présent. »  
Comment une personne à moitié endormie peut-elle prononcer des paroles si douces dès le matin ? Tu tires la couverture sur ta poitrine et souris intérieurement. Puis tu rougis. Tu…tu peux voir un cul…un cul nu. 

« TU AS DORMI NU DANS LE MEME LIT QUE MOOOOOI ?! »

Il lève la tête et te regarde avec des yeux plissés. Puis sa bouche se transforme en un sourire narquois. «Je suis peut-être mort-vivant mais mon corps est brûlant ... alors je dors nu. Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, poupée l? Cela te met-il mal à l'aise? » Avec un clin d'œil, il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et remue un peu son cul nu pour le montrer. Toujours en souriant comme le chat qui a attrapé un canari. Tu rougis « Non non non je - je ... espèce d’homme vicieux…vampire !! Hier soir, tu étais un tel gentleman » Tu cries d’une voix aiguë en tirant la couverture plus haut. Il rit fort et se retourne, s'assurant que ses parties intimes soient cachées. «Oh poupée» Il doit essuyer quelques larmes, hilare. 

\- Tu es si mignonne  
\- S'il te plaît arrête ça James  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas non plus. Je ne t'ai pas déshabillé, je t'ai laissé dans ta robe. Même si c'était difficile de récupérer ma veste avec toi, accrochée à elle comme un koala.

Ça ne pourrait pas être plus gênant, tu dissimules ton visage dans la couette, rouge de honte. Il s’en rend compte et sourit, posant une main sur sa joue. « Regarde-moi. Voilà. Je te taquinais simplement, mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’amuserais pas à visiter l’appartement pendant que je me trouve des vêtements ? » Tu réponds un ‘ok’ timide et lui rend son sourire. Tu quittes la chambre à pas de loup, regardant le long couloir blanc décoré de photos que tu détailles vaguement. OH PUTAIN. Ce sont des photos de Bucky. Des photos plutôt érotiques. Certaines en noir et blanc où il est torse nu attirent particulièrement ton regard. Merde, serais-tu en train de baver ? Espérons que non. Tu te forces à regarder ailleurs, avançant jusqu’au salon où tu restes bouche bée devant la vaste pièce munie d’une baie vitrée gigantesque. Tu peux apercevoir toute la ville, c’est magnifique… Attendez, pourquoi cette pièce n’est pas occultée ?! 

« La vue est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu es surprise qu’il n’y ait pas de rideau. » glisse Bucky en apparaissant dans ton dos. « BUCKY, STOP ! Il y a du soleil n’avance pas ! » tu te tournes vers lui avec un regard paniqué, tes mains tendues pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Il marche lentement vers toi et prend tes mains dans les siennes. Ton cœur bat encore une fois dans ta poitrine comme un colibri. A présent, vous vous tenez tous les deux devant la grande fenêtre alors que le soleil se lève lentement. Ton visage est tordu par l’angoisse mais le jeune homme te rassure.

\- Tu vois, je suis toujours là.   
\- Mais…mais…  
\- Poupée, je ne fais pas 'aaarghhh woosh ashhh'. Je n’aime pas le soleil, il fait trop clair pour mes yeux, mais je peux le supporter. Et puis, ces vitres ont un filtre uv spécial alors je peux me déplacer librement. Ne t’inquiète phuff 

Tu lui sautes au cou pour le serrer contre toi, encore toute tremblante. 

\- Allons, allons, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mon cœur.   
\- J’ai cru que tu allais whoooooosh et devenir un tas de c-cendres ! 

Tu hoquettes, des larmes plein les yeux et il prend doucement ton visage dans ses mains pour te sourire. Pour la première fois, tu vois sa beauté surnaturelle éclairée par la lumière du jour. La mèche de cheveux qui s’échappe de son chignon, ses yeux qui brillent comme la glace étincelle au soleil, ses pendentifs militaires qui tintent autour de son cou, son débardeur blanc et son pantalon de toile gris laissant deviner sa musculature. 

« Tu vois, pas besoin de pleurer, mon petit cœur »

Il t’envoie un sourire charmeur qui le tend encore plus séduisant. En parlant de séduisant… « Bucky, pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a des photos de toi dans l’entrée ? » Tu demandes sans oser le regard, les joues rouges. 

\- C’est mon boulot, je suis mannequin professionnel.   
\- Tu es quoi ?!  
\- Mannequin ? Même un vampire ne peut pas vivre d’amour, d’air et…de sang.  
\- Evidemment, le beau vampire est mannequin, qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait être d’autre ?   
\- Ah parce que tu me trouves beau ? 

Il te glisse un regard en coin et tu rougis de plus belle, ça ne rate jamais. 

\- Oh…hum…  
\- Pas la peine de mentir, mon cœur. J’ai ressenti tes émotions. 

Il caresse délicatement la marque de morsure « quand tu as partagé ton sang avec moi. » Il te regarde amoureusement avant de sourire, malicieux. 

\- Et puis, un vampire peut sentir les fluides corporels, quels qu’ils soient.   
\- Aaaaaaaah ! Ok, le moment est passé. 

Tu t’exclames et le repousse alors qu’il est obligé de se tenir le ventre tant il rit. « Désolé ! Hahaha, je suis désolé, poupée. Je devais le dire. Hahaha » Tu affiches une mine boudeuse alors qu’une idée te vient et que tu poses une main sur ta marque. Il a mis un pansement dessus mais la plaie ne fait pas très mal. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas mal après la perte de sang, genre des vertiges ou quelque chose ?   
\- Parce que je n’ai pas envie de vider ma donneuse comme un Capri Sun. Je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang, je peux contrôler la bête en moi. Je prends uniquement ce dont j’ai besoin. Ton bien-être est plus important à mes yeux, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te faisais du mal…du moins, plus que nécessaire. 

Pourquoi cet homme sait-il toujours quoi dire ? Ce n’est pas juste. « Aloooooors, je ne suis pas juste un encas rapide ? » Tu affiches un sourire rayonnant et c’est à son tour d’être surpris car le plus beau son qu’il ait jamais entendu parvient à ses oreilles : le rire d’un ange. Il sourit pour lui-même. 

\- Non, tu n’es pas juste un encas rapide. Tu es vraiment une fille étrange, Y/N.  
\- Je ne suis pas étrange, je suis spéciale !  
\- J’aime beaucoup ton rire mais je pense que nous devrions manger quelque chose. 

Il fait remarquer en tapant dans ses mains alors que tu restes bloquée. Manger ? Ton corps redevient brûlant et glacé. Tes pensées reviennent à la nuit dernière, ses lèvres douces embrassant ton pouls, le caressant avec amour. Ses canines acérées perçant ta peau. La vague de ses émotions qui te submerge en un plaisir éternel. Tu serres tes cuisses alors qu’une chaleur y monte. Il veut encore de ton sang ? Il…te veut ? Les narines de Bucky palpitent, il peut sentir ton émoi. 

« Non, poupée, pas moi. Je veux dire…tu as besoin d’être nourrie aussi. Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose. Tu as envie d’un truc en particulier ? Et aussi…je suis très flatté que tu ais envie de moi. Dans tous les sens du terme. Peut-être plus tard. »

Avec un clin d’œil, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la cuisine, te laissant…désappointée ? Mais il n’a pas dit non. Cela te réchauffe le cœur. Il est lui-même quelqu’un de particulier, ton Bucky. Tu souris en le suivant. « Est-ce que tu manges de la vraie nourriture ? » Tu es très curieuse, il faut l’avouer, et t’installes au comptoir en attendant sa réponse alors qu’il sort une poêle à frire. 

\- Oui, je peux mais seulement pour le goût. Ça ne contient aucun nutriment pour moi, seul le sang peut vraiment me sustenter. Mais j’aime cuisiner et tester de nouvelles recettes.   
\- Aloooooors, tu dois te nourrir de sang humain parce que ton corps ne peut pas trouver ses nutriments autrement car tu es non-mort ?

Bucky te fait un signe avec sa cuillère « exactement, poupée. Tu es très maligne !!! » Il est ravi, il n’a pas eu beaucoup de petites amies…enfin, de donneuses mais certaines ne voulaient de lui que pour son physique…et il doit le dire, elles n’étaient pas du tout intelligentes. Avec le temps, il a appris que la quantité ne valait pas la qualité. Alors il s’est mis à choisir ses donneuses plus soigneusement. « Hey, qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, Buck Buck ? » Buck Buck, déjà des surnoms. Il pose la poële et lève ses mains en signe de reddition. « J’apprécie simplement que tu ais l’esprit ouvert. Que tu veuilles creuser. » Est-ce qu’il vient juste de te complimenter pour ton intellect ? Ton cœur bat plus vite.   
Tu regardes Bucky te préparer des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et des toasts. Lorsqu’il agite la poêle, c’est avec un léger mouvement du poignet, comme s’il dansait. Tu peux voir combien il s’amuse. « Voilà, poupée. Bon appétit. » Ça a l’air délicieux et le parfum…divin. Un gros bruit emplit la pièce. Tu baisses les yeux, mortifiée, Bucky éclatant de rire. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est normal que tu sois affamée. Ton estomac ne fait que réclamer ce dont il a besoin. »

Morte de honte, tu commences à manger tandis que Bucky t’observe avec intérêt. 

\- Oh mon dieu, Bucky, c’est délicieux !!!!  
\- Je suis content que tu aimes. Alors dis-moi, poupée, pourquoi es-tu allée dans ce club ?  
\- Oh, c’est simple, ma meilleure am-OH MERDE ! J’ai oublié mon amie !

Comment as-tu pu oublier Y/B/F/N ?!?! Tu te sens super mal. Quelle égoïste tu es ! Tu as peut-être trouvé l’homme ou le vampire de tes rêves au club mais tu as oublié ton amie. Il faut que tu la joignes. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, poupée ? » Bucky a l’air inquiet de te voir si fébrile. « James, s’il te plaît dis-moi, la fille avec qui j’étais au club, est-ce que tu l’as vu quand on est partis ? » Tu le supplies avec des yeux de biche et bon sang il adore tes yeux. Le visage de Bucky s’affaisse « Non. Non, je be crois pas. Je suis désolé, j’étais occupé avec toi. » Puis il semble de plus en plus inquiet, se mord la lèvre. 

\- James, tout va bien ?  
\- Poupée…il faut que je te dise. Il y avait un autre vampire au club. 

Tes yeux s’agrandissent d’horreur, tu t’agrippes à ta fourchette s’en oser imaginer le pire. Pas encore. Bucky reprend en te regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et il est un peu instable. C’est le type contre lequel je t’ai défendu. C’est ce Quentin Beck. C’est un vampire.  
\- Q….quoi ? Est-ce que Y/B/F/N est en danger ???

Des larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux mais le jeune homme reste honnête.

\- C’est possible…je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas au fait qu’ils étaient tous les deux au club. Si quelque chose est arrivé, c’est de ma faute.   
\- Où est mon sac ? 

Tu ne peux plus respirer, c’est trop de peur qui t’oppresse. Bucky réagit et te tend ton sac, tu le fouilles à la recherche de ton téléphone. Tu es tellement attachée aux autres, tellement protectrice. C’est une des choses que Bucky adore chez toi. Il se sent honteux, il aurait dpu mieux réfléchir. Comment a-t-il pu être si stupide ? Il aurait dû savoir que tu n’étais pas seule hier soir. Il espère simplement que Beck n’a pas tué ta meilleure amie. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s’il te rendait triste. Tu cherches le numéro de ton amie. « S’il te plaît, s’il te plait, réponds… »

« Allo ? Merci mon dieu, c’est toi ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier soir ? Dis-moi que tu n’es pas avec un vampire étrange. »

Seigneur, elle a décroché (même si vous êtes deux à vous bombarder de questions)… « Y/B/F/N, tu vas bien ? Tu es rentrée chez toi hier soir ? » Des larmes de joie glissent lentement le long de tes joues et Bucky attrape ta main libre pour la serrer, entremêlant vos doigts. Un signe de soutien. Tu le remercies du regard. 

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. Je suis…sortie pour le moment mais je serai bientôt à la maison. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es avec l’homme à la veste en cuir ? Tu vas bien ? »

Tu souris, ton amie va bien. Bucky ne le voulait pas mais grâce à son ouïe vampirique, il a entendu le surnom et continue d’écouter pour tenter de distinguer Beck s’il est là. Pendant ce temps, tu respires enfin. 

« Tu ne sais pas combien je suis soulagée ! »

Ouf…elle est sortie pour le moment mais si elle avait été avec ce Beck, elle n’aurait pas pu répondre au téléphone puisqu’il est si instable comme Bucky te l’a dit. Elle est en vie et c’est tout ce qui importe. A sa question, tu rougis et Bucky ricane.

\- Oui, je suis avec lui à son appartement. Ecoute, je suis tellement tellement désolée, je suis partie sans toi…avec un mec.   
\- Oh, je vois…tu vas devoir tout me raconter. Tout. Mais tout va bien, ma puce, tout va bien. Tu vas bien, je vais bien donc c’est ce qui compte.   
\- Promis, je te raconterai tout, comme toujours.  
\- Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu’un et je veux votre premier né.   
\- Chut ! Il peut t’entendre ! J’espère que l’on se verra plus tard.  
\- Evidemment. J’ai hâte de te voir. Je suis super contente pour toi. J’espère qu’il te traite bien. Prends soin de toi, ma puce. Tu as l’air d’avoir trouvé un homme bien. Est-ce qu’il…est normal ? Genre, un homme… 

Le doute t’étreint, est-ce qu’elle serait au courant ? Impossible, tu préfères en rire comme si de rien était. Evidemment qu’elle ne sait rien, elle fait juste des blagues comme d’habitude. 

\- Euh…qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, c’est un homme, pas un drag queen. Je t’enverrai des photos si tu veux.   
\- Oui, envoie les photos.   
\- Ne bave pas dessus, c’est le mien !  
\- Hahaha, tu es déjà raide dingue de lui et tu ne dois probablement pas regretter cette nuit au club.  
\- Oui…oui, je…

Tu sens le regard brusquement trèèèès intéressé de Bucky posé sur toi. 

« Je…l’apprécie vraiment. »

Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber le verbe en « a » si facilement, c’est beaucoup trop tôt pour lâcher une telle bombe, même si tu te sens liée à lui comme jamais. 

\- Y/B/F/N ? Merci. Merci pour m’avoir traîné là-bas. Tu es la meilleure et j’espère que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir pensé à toi. Je vais me rattraper. Et je suis contente que tu ailles bien.  
\- Profite de chaque seconde, ma puce. Tu le mérites. 

Elle t’embrasse et raccroche pour te laisser avec ton nouvel amant. Tu peux le sentir te regarder, se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire tant qu’il n’est pas sûr que la conversation est finie.


	4. Debout (Vampire!Quentin/Reader by me)

Tu te réveilles finalement. Tu n’en étais pas sûre et, pour être honnête, il y a eu un moment de trouble mais, finalement, tu n’es pas morte. Youpi ! Tu ouvres les yeux sur les ténèbres, difficile de voir où tu es mais ça ne ressemble pas à ta chambre. Lorsque tu essaies de te lever, tu sens ta tête tourner et tourner, ok, il faut que tu respires et que tu restes tranquille. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens comme un sous-vêtement dans un séchoir, ce n’est pas une bonne sensation. Étendue sur ce qui semble être un canapé, tu luttes contre la nausée jusqu’à ce que ça aille mieux. Une douce voix repousse au loin tes pensées.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose ou tu vas t’évanouir de nouveau. »

Appuyé dans un coin du salon, Quentin te regarde avec un sourire qu’il espère rassurant. C’est la première fois qu’il…garde un donneur alors il improvise. Lentement, essayant de ne pas t’effrayer, il marche avec une assiette de toasts et un verre de jus de pomme qu’il pose sur la table. Les souvenirs de la nuit te frappent au visage et tu caresses ton cou, sentant le gros pansement qui cache la plaie mais aussi le symbole de ton appartenance. Ou devrais-je dire, de ton allégeance. Tous les sentiments reviennent et tu étouffes une exclamation, qu’as-tu fait ? Tu n’étais pas saoule mais c’est totalement fou. Pire, tu n’as pas vraiment de regrets. Quentin te montre le petit-déjeuner mais tu détournes le regard. 

« Non merci, je ne me sens pas bien. »

Une main impérieuse amène le toast à ta bouche, le pressant contre tes lèvres.

« Mange, tu dois retrouver de l’énergie et refaire du sang. Ouvre la bouche ou je te nourrirai de force. »

L’étincelle dans ses yeux glacés te laisse penser qu’il est sérieux alors tu soupires et mords le pain. Le beurre fond sur ta langue, c’est bon. Beck te regard et se gratte la barbe. « Désolé de te forcer, je devrais être plus doux. » Il semble honnête alors tu secoues la main pour montrer que c’est bon.   
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n’êtes pas le pire mec que je rencontre. Où…c’est chez vous ici ? »  
Beck hoche la tête, presque gêné « Je ne savais pas où tu vivais et la nuit dernière, tu étais…dans l’incapacité de me donner ton adresse. »

Seigneur, c’était tellement plus simple de laisser ses proies dans la rue ou sur la banquette du club. Il baille et te regarde toucher ton cou, évitant son regard. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Etais-tu censée mourir ? Va -t-il t’effacer la mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« Arrête de toucher ou ça ne guérira pas. »

Sans y penser, il prend ta main et en caresse la paume, essayant de se montrer gentil et doux. Il voit la peur dans tes yeux, ta confusion. Quand tes joues deviennent rouges, il sait ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. C’était intense…et très intime. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

Bon sang…comme ça, pâle avec tes yeux agrandis par la crainte, tu es absolument magnifique. Le vampire a envie de te dévorer mais l’homme veut juste te prendre dans ses bras pour te faire te sentir en sécurité. 

« Maintenant ? Tu vas avaler ton petit-déjeuner et te reposer. Je vais t’appeler un Uber… »

Oui, il peut faire ça pour toi, tu seras en sécurité chez toi, loin de lui. Jusqu’à la prochaine fois. Tu bois ton jus de pomme -ton préféré, quelle coïncidence – avant de regarder Beck avec sérieux. Même si tu es tendue, tu gardes ta main dans la sienne, son contact ayant quelque chose de réconfortant. 

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Quentin… » Son nom effleure tes lèvres d’une étrange façon, comme une mélodie que tu aurais toujours connue. « Vous êtes un vampire, vous avez bu mon sang et maintenant, je suis dans votre appartement. Je veux savoir la suite. »

Tu essaies de rester calme mais ton visage crie « Allez-vous me tuer ?! » et il le voit, partagé entre l’amusement et la tristesse. Ses longs doigts caressent ton cou, son territoire. Tu veux la vérité, il ne te mentira pas. Les yeux bleus capturent les tiens et pendant une seconde, tu penses à la nuit et au moment passionné que vous avez partagé. Mais Beck a un sourire cruel.

« Dès l’instant où ton sang a touché mes lèvres, tu es devenue mienne. Le donneur d’un vampire est sa possession jusqu’à la mort. Tu me donneras tout de toi mais, ne t’inquiète pas chérie, ce sera un plaisir pour toi comme pour moi. »

Il approche sa bouche de ton bandage et tu fermes les yeux sans y penser, déjà prête à être consommée de nouveau. C’est plus fort que toi, ce désir… Quentin sourit, lui-même luttant pour ne pas te mordre. 

« Ton sang est le plus fin, le plus doux, le plus étrange que j’ai jamais bu. Tu vas me donner plus, chaque fois que je le souhaite, et en échange, je te ferai goûter l’extase. » 

« L’extase… ? » tu murmures en essayant de garder l’esprit clair mais ce n’est pas un succès. Il est trop proche, trop envoûtant, tu ne parviens pas à te concentrer et la lutte est presque douloureuse. Tout ton corps brûle du désir d’être dévoré, de sentir ses dents dans ta chair. S’il te plaît, encore, une morsure, juste une de plus. Tu crispes tes doigts sur son bras, pas totalement sûre de si tu veux l’attirer plus près ou le repousser. Ton corps bat fort, trop fort, et ton esprit est plein d’un épais brouillard mais tu te bats.

« Non…je…ne ne veux pas d’extase…je ne… »

Tu t’écartes faiblement de lui, juste assez pour ouvrir les yeux et essayer de briser le sortilège. Ses bras sont autour de toi, vos corps entrelacés. Quentin sourit, amusé par tes efforts. Il était évident que tu refuserais d’être sa chose. Gentiment, il caresse ta hanche, sa voix douce comme un murmure. 

« Et que souhaites-tu, petite capricieuse ? »

Tu le regardes, soudain très sûre de ta réponse. 

« Je veux quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas me donner : je vous veux vous, l’homme derrière la cicatrice que j’ai brièvement aperçu l’autre nuit. »

C’est une requête impossible et tu sais déjà que si tu seras sien, il ne sera jamais tien. Jamais. Quentin reste silencieux, cherchant l’étincelle dans tes yeux qui montrerait que tu n’es pas sérieuse. Mais tu l’es. Oh chérie, tu l’es vraiment…Prépare-toi à être déçue car il n’exaucera jamais ton vœu. C’est impossible. Beck rit comme si tu avais dit quelque chose d’amusant ou de ridicule.

« Beauté, vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas me guérir avec ton amour ? Si seulement quelqu’un pouvait m’aimer…non, oublie ça. »

Il a presque pitié de toi, fragile comme un verre sous ses doigts. Tu es si différente des autres avec ton sarcasme, ton manque de confiance et ton désir de vaincre tes propres pulsions. Mais ton cœur est trop grand, trop gentil pour la vie que tu t’apprêtes à vivre à ses côtés. Il peut te donner du plaisir, de l’argent, des frissons mais de l’amour…non. Tout au fond, Quentin a peur de te voir réussir, se souvenir d’avec quelle facilité tu as su voir à travers son masque l’autre nuit. Et si tu avais vraiment touché l’homme ? Et si tu le soignais ?

Une chose est sûre, ton amie a choisi le bon gars dans ce club. Tu penses soudain à elle, est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Seigneur, tu l’as laissée seule avec un étranger ! Mais, pour être honnête, tu as eu un black-out. « Je devrais y aller… » Tu décides de partir, c’est pour le mieux, et sautes sur tes pieds rapidement. Trop rapidement, la pièce se met à tourner et tu sens ton corps tomber, encore. Tu évites ses yeux bleus alors que Quentin te rattrape d’une main sans effort, te posant sur ses genoux comme une poupée. 

\- Ne sois pas stupide et arrête d’essayer de fuir. Je ne veux pas que tu…te blesses. Ce serait gênant. Je vais t’appeler un taxi, reste tranquille.   
\- D’accord, d’accord…

Tu soupires en essayant de descendre de ses genoux pour t’installer à l’autre bout du canapé. Heureusement, ton téléphone vibre et tu réponds rapidement. C’est ton amie, bon sang, tu espères qu’elle va bien. 

« Allo ? Merci mon dieu, c’est toi ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier soir ? Dis-moi que tu n’es pas avec un vampire étrange. »

Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il y avait du Penthotal dans la salive de Quentin ou quoi ? Tu es beaucoup trop honnête. Attends, respire. Tu es tellement heureuse d’entendre la voix de ton amie… Beck fait sembler d’appeler un taxi mais il te surveille, soudain si vivante et impliquée, attentionnée en discutant avec ton amie. Ton amie…ah oui, la fille avec Bucky. 

« Y/N, tu vas bien ? Tu es rentrée chez toi hier soir ? » 

Ça fait tellement de bien d’entendre sa voix… Tu fermes les yeux pour te concentrer sur ton amie, le seul élément normal dans ce bazar surnaturel. Elle est aussi inquiète que toi alors tu essaies de la calmer en parlant doucement.

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien. Je suis…sortie pour le moment mais je serai bientôt à la maison. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es avec l’homme à la veste en cuir ? Tu vas bien ?   
\- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis soulagée ! Oui, je suis avec lui à son appartement. Ecoute, je suis tellement tellement désolée, je suis partie sans toi…avec un mec. 

Alors elle est avec lui…Tu souris, taquine. « Oh, je vois…tu vas devoir tout me raconter. Tout. » Tu ris et poses ta tête sur ta main, avant de voir ton amie, tu as besoin d’un peu de repos pour réfléchir à…tout ce qui est arrivé. Sans y penser, tu effleures ton cou, devrais-tu lui parler de ça ? Non…sûrement pas. 

\- Mais tout va bien, ma puce, tout va bien. Tu vas bien, je vais bien donc c’est ce qui compte.   
\- Promis, je te raconterai tout, comme toujours.  
\- Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu’un et je veux votre premier né.   
\- Chut ! Il peut t’entendre ! J’espère que l’on se verra plus tard.  
\- Evidemment. J’ai hâte de te voir. Je suis super contente pour toi. J’espère qu’il s’occupe bien de toi. 

Une pensée fugitive, tu regardes l’homme se tenant à quelques mètres, le dos tourné pour te faire croire qu’il n’écoute pas. Etrange nuit, étrange homme…c’est toi qui vas devoir bien t’occuper de lui. Tu essaieras, même s’il semble sans-cœur, car tu sais que c’est juste un masque. Il va t’utiliser, vous êtes à présent tous les deux liés alors tu vas essayer de l’aider. Ce sera sa punition.

« Prends soin de toi, ma puce. Tu as l’air d’avoir trouvé un homme bien. » Une pensée, soudain. « Est-ce qu’il…est normal ? Genre, un homme… » 

On dirait que tu lui demandes s'il s'agit d'une femme...elle ne va pas comprendre, c'est certain. 

"Euh…qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oui, c’est un homme, pas un drag queen. Je t’enverrai des photos si tu veux."

Tu te sens soudain idiote, à quoi tu pensais ? Evidemment que c’est un homme…ou alors elle n’en sait rien. Bon sang, toute cette histoire est trop compliquée, tu ne veux pas y penser trop fort pour le moment alors tu ris.

\- Oui, envoie les photos.   
\- Ne bave pas dessus, c’est le mien !  
\- Hahaha, tu es déjà raide dingue de lui.

Tu regardes Beck, tu peux comprendre ces histoires d’amour au premier regard. Si c’est de l’amour. Tu n’en sais rien. 

\- Tu ne dois probablement pas regretter cette nuit au club.  
\- Oui…oui, je… Je…l’apprécie vraiment. Y/N ? Merci. Merci pour m’avoir traîné là-bas. Tu es la meilleure et j’espère que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir pensé à toi. Je vais me rattraper. Et je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Oui, tu vas bien. Tu as juste le sentiment que ton amie a trouvé un prince et toi la Bête mais peu importe, tu es heureuse pour elle. « Profite de chaque seconde, ma puce. Tu le mérites. » Tu l’embrasses, il est temps de la laisser être avec son James (si c’est bien son nom). Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer, jusqu’à la prochaine pause déjeuner de Quentin. Peut-être que tu peux verrouiller ta porte et l’oublier, il est beau et arrogant, il passera très vite à autre chose. Oui, c’est un bon plan.


	5. <HOT> Une douche de larmes (Vampire!Bucky/Reader par Harlekin6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un moment intime entre Bucky et toi sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Mais même une rencontre sensuelle peut glisser vers quelque chose de plus triste.  
> La vérité doit être dite car tu es plus importante que tu ne l'imagines.
> 
> La partie "chaude" se termine après les étoiles (***) si besoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis toute rouge rien que de traduire ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour les lecteurs/lectrices francophones ?!
> 
> Maman, Papa, si vous lisez ces lignes, sachez que ce ne sont absolument pas mes mots, je fais juste la traduction. D'ailleurs, ne lisez pas mes fics, qu'est-ce que vous fichez sur AO3 ?!

Avec un soupir de soulagement, tu raccroches. Ton amie est saine et sauve…

\- Je suis content qu’elle aille bien. Mais j’aurais vraiment dû faire plus attention.  
\- Non Bucky, non. Ce n’est rien, ne te blâme pas pour rien. 

Bucky dépose ton assiette vide dans le lave-vaiselle alors que tu envoies discrètement une des photos de mannequins de Bucky à ton amie, accompagnée d’un petit message : ‘’Tu vois. C’est un beau morceau. Il est mannequin !!!! ;D’’

« Aloooooors, comme ça tu ‘’m’apprécies’’ ? »

Tu es si occupée à envoyer l’image que tu ne fais pas attention à Bucky qui se poste dans ton dos. Ses mains glissent lentement sur tes hanches, sur tes épaules, vers ton cou. Là où il te touche, ta peau se met à brûler agréablement. Tu halètes alors qu’il embrasse doucement le pansement sur ta gorge. « Tu sais, je ‘’t’appréciiiiiie’’ vraiment moi aussi. » Il murmure à ton oreille « et puis que nous nous apprécions l’un l’autre…nous devrions prendre une douche rapide. Tu sais, pour économiser l’eau. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Rien, tu ne peux même pas penser, juste ressentir. Sentir. Tu pourrais voir Bucky nu et lui aussi. « Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner aussi ? » Tu demandes effrontément et il te répond sur le même ton. « Oui, j’aimerais sentir le goût encore une fois. » Il enfouit son nez dans tes cheveux, tu te tends à son contact. 

Sans un mot, il te prend par la main pour te guider jusqu’à la salle de bain. Le temps ralentit, ton cœur bat comme un tambour à tes oreilles. Boum boum boum boum. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? C’est juste un homme. Tu as déjà eu un petit ami par le passé. Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu’un, ce n’est pas nouveau. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour toi, te la tenant comme un gentleman. 

« Après toi, mon cœur. »

Mon dieu, il est si gentil… Maintenant, tu te tiens raide sur le carrelage comme un cerf perdu. Lorsqu’il ferme la porte, tu te mets à trembler. « Nous y voilà. » Vous restez tous les deux plantés là, à vous regarder. Sa salle de bain est comme le reste de son appartement, grande et peinte dans des teintes blanc et gris, moderne. C’est un moment plus intime que la nuit dernière, lorsqu’il a sucé ton cou alors que tu étais installée sur ses cuisses musclées. Il fouille dans un placard et sort quelques serviettes. « Désolé, tu vas devoir utiliser un gel douche pour hommes. » « Ce n’est pas grave. » ta voix est à peine un murmure. Comme le frottement d’une feuille sur un bureau. Bucky fait le premier pas, te prend dans ses bras pour commencer à t’embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces comme hier soir. Ses mains commencent à caresser ton corps, démarrant par tes hanches vers ton dos. En demande mais sans te forcer. Fiévreusement, tu fonds dans ses bras. Tu commences à retirer son débardeur et Bucky brise l’étreinte un bref instant pour passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. 

La pièce est emplie par le son de ses médailles qui tintent. Son physique est exquis. Comme un dieu grec. Le tatouage sur sa main gauche couvre l’ensemble de son bras. Ça lui donne un petit côté dur. Ses muscles gonflent et se contractent lorsque tu passes la main sur ses pectoraux. « A mon tour, maintenant » dit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu’il commence doucement à tirer sur ta robe. Tu es vraiment une poupée. Ton corps est juste magnifique à ses yeux. Te tenant devant lui avec ta culotte blanche et ton soutien-gorge, tu as l’air si innocente, si pure. Ta vision fait vibrer son corps de non-mort. Un désir pur flotte dans ses veines. Un doux « si jolie » échappe de sa bouche. 

Dans un élan de bravoure, tu prends ses mains et les guide pour détacher ton soutien-gorge qui tombe lentement sur le sol. Doucement, il touche la peau de tes seins, si chauds et lourds dans ses mains. Ta respiration se fait plus sourde. Alors qu’il découvre ta poitrine, tu baisse son pantalon gris. Tes yeux s’agrandissent lorsque tu réalises qu’il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Ton regard glisse sur son corps tout entier en commençant par son superbe visage en direction de ses pectoraux, suivant la ligne sombre vers son nombril jusqu’à son début d’érection. Ce n’est pas un petit homme, son corps est absolument parfait. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, poupée ? » Tu souffles un petit « oui ». 

« Moi aussi. Laisse-moi me débarrasser de ça »

Ses mains quittent tes seins un moment pour ôter ta culotte dont tu te libères d’un geste du pied. Bucky et toi vous tenez l’un contre l’autre dans cette pièce remplit d’amour, d’adoration et de luxure. Juste deux âmes qui s’apprêtent à s’unir dans l’acte de chair. A ne devenir qu’une. Sans jamais quitter ton regard, Bucky retire son élastique et secoue ses cheveux comme un lion sa crinière. Encore une fois, il appuie son corps contre le sien et c’est comme si deux pièces de puzzle se joignaient parfaitement. Ses baisers deviennent plus puissants, plus pressants. « Viens, tu vas attraper froid ici. » Il ouvre la porte de la douche pour te laisser entrer. C’est assez grand pour accueillir un groupe de personnes. Lorsqu’il te suit, c’est pour s’installer dans ton dos, ton souffle pesant effleurant ta nuque tandis qu’il ouvre le robinet. L’eau chaude ruisselle en cascade sur vous, couvrant instantanément de buée les vitres de la cabine de douche. 

« Poupée, tu me rends fou. »

Embrassant son cou avec une fièvre que toi seule peux apaiser, ses mains pressent ton corps par derrière. Te laissant aller sous ce contact passionné, tu laisses échapper des gémissements de joie. « Oui, laisse-moi les entendre. » Une main masse doucement ton sein, l’autre s’aventure vers ta grotte humide. « James…s’il te plait… » tu peux le sentir déjà dur contre le bas de ton dos. Ta respiration s’accélère lorsque Bucky lisse doucement deux doigts dans ton sexe impatient. « Jaaames » ses hanches ondulent contre ton bassin, son souffle devient plus lourd encore. Tu n’en peux plus d’attendre qu’il te prenne, tout ton corps hurle pour ne faire qu’un avec lui. 

Il couvre ton cou de petits baisers délicats en massant ton intimité. Même dans le feu de l’action, il reste un gentleman. Même perdu de désir, il veut se dévouer et te montrer combien tu comptes pour lui. Ce n’est pas un encas rapide, ce n’est pas une baise éclair. « Buckyyy » tu bascules la tête en arrière contre son épaule pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ses baisers sont tout simplement divins. 

« Tu as absolument à couper le souffle, mon cœur. »

Là, sous l’eau brûlante comme ton corps, c’est juste lui et toi, un univers à part. « Bucky…s’il te plait. Je te veux. » Il respire plus fort en te retournant, vous appuyant tous deux contre le mur. « Mon cœur, je suis déjà à toi. » il prend ta main et la pose sur son torse, près du cœur. « S’il te plaît, sois mienne. » « Ouiiiii James » tu l’étouffes sous un baiser passionné. Il place tes jambes autour de sa taille. « Puis-je ? » Tu ris « Bucky, tu es peut-être un vampire mais tu n’as pas à demander pour pouvoir entrer. »

Avec un sourire et une caresse, il pousse doucement sa virilité en toi. C’est comme rentrer à la maison, devenir un. Deux pièces qui s’assemblent à la perfection. Il appuie son front contre le tien. Vos deux corps se fondent ensemble sous le jet d’eau. Deux corps qui bougent en harmonie pour se guider l’un l’autre vers la passion. Le bruit de la luxure emplit la pièce. Alors que tu regardes Bucky, tu remarques que ses yeux ont viré au rouge. 

***

\- Buck ?  
\- Désolé, poupée mais…pourrais-je en prendre un peu…

Tu le gratifies d’un petit sourire « Oui ». Tu l’as compris sans même avoir besoin de mots. Il retire avec précaution le pansement sur ta gorge, regardant amoureusement la marque qu’il t’a laissée la dernière fois. Il caresse ton cou avec son nez et ses lèvres avant d’y planter ses dents acérées. Nous y voilà une fois de plus. Cette sensation que tu ne pourrais décrire. Maintenant, vous êtes vraiment devenus un, de corps et d’esprit. La délicate sensation de lui en train de boire ton énergie vitale t’amène proche de l’orgasme. Son amour remplit ton esprit et ton âme. Tu n’as jamais ressenti tant d’amour pour ta personne, pas seulement du désir sexuel, de l’amour. Bucky sent ta confusion et ta surprise. N’as-tu jamais été réellement aimée ? Comment quelqu’un pourrait-il simplement utiliser une personne aussi adorable que toi ? Mais ses pensées sont balayées lorsque tes sentiments le submergent. De l’adoration, pour quelqu’un comme lui. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il n’a plus ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Il ne pourra jamais te laisser partir, il te protégera de sa vie s’il le faut. Vous vous noyez tous les deux dans les émotions de l’autre alors que vous atteignez le septième ciel. Tu aperçois un jeune Bucky avec une autre femme rousse. Puis tout devient noir et tu t’affaisses dans les bras de Bucky.

Tu n’arrives pas à ouvrir les yeux, tes paupières sont trop lourdes. Ton esprit ne cesse de tanguer entre le noir et le blanc. Hum ? Qui est là ? C’est comme si tu entendais des voix très lointaines. Mais que disent-elles ? « B…ck…y » Tu essaies de les écouter plus attentivement. « Bucky. Tu me rends si heureuse, Bucky. » Une femme, c’est une femme mais qui ? Tu vois un brouillard rouge devant tes yeux. Un rire. Tu le connais. C’est le rire de Bucky. « Hahaha, toi aussi. Je t’aime. » Quoi ? Qui est cette fille ? Et…et pourquoi…Bucky…tu pensais qu’il était à toi…Ce n’est pas possible…

« …pée ? P…oupée ? Poupée, s’il te plaît, réveilles-toi. »

Lentement, tu ouvres des yeux pesants. La lumière t’aveugle. « Hmmmm » tu te frottes les yeux, la tête en vrac. « Doucement, poupée. » Bucky a l’air inquiet, assis à tes côtés sur le lit. Il t’a porté après…après quoi ? Tu as dormi avec lui et après… ? « Que s’est-il passé ? » « Quoi ? C’était si mauvais que tu as déjà oublié ? » Un rire triste. « Noooon, désolé. Mauvaise blague. » Il se tord nerveusement les mains. « Il semblerait que nous ayons fait l’amour, j’ai bu ton sang et mes sentiments ont été trop violents pour toi. C’était encore très tôt depuis hier, j’aurais dû le savoir. Tiens. » Il te tend un verre d’eau. « Merci James ». L’appeler ainsi lui fait mal au cœur mais tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu bois une gorgée. « Alors nous avons fait l’amour, hum ? » Tu souris même si une vague de tristesse persiste dans ton cœur. « Oui, c’était incroyable. Comme si nous ne faisions qu’un. » Il prend doucement ta main dans la sienne et entrecroise vos doigts. « Aussi… » il se gratte la nuque. « Je veux dire…on n’a pas utilisé de protection mais s’il te plaît, ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne peux pas te faire tomber enceinte. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais encore en vie dooooonc…pas de bébé. C’est l’un des avantages à être non-mort. » Tu caresses sa main avec ton pouce. « C’est bon, je prends la pilule de toute façon. Mais c’est un truc intéressant sur les vampires. Même si, dans la douche, tout ne semblait pas mort chez toi. » Tu lui adresses un clin d’œil, il laisse échapper un rire. Ce son te rappelle… 

« Bucky ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » 

Son cœur devient lourd. Quelque part, il savait que tu demanderais…mais il n’est pas sûr d’être prêt. Son cœur n’est pas prêt. Mais il s’agit de toi, il ne te mentirait jamais. Il a senti à travers tes émotions que tu as déjà été trahie trop de fois dans le passé. « Oui poupée, tout ce que tu veux. » Tu baisses les yeux vers vos mains jointes puis trouve le courage de le regarder en face. « Qui est la femme aux cheveux roux ? »

Bucky presse ta main. « Oui…et bien…hum… » il soupire. « Tout d’abord, tu dois savoir comment je suis devenu une créature de la nuit. » Tu lui rends sa pression pour l’encourager. « J’étais un jeune homme insouciant quand j’ai servi durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Je... » « Attends, quoi ? Tu as servi durant…la Seconde Guerre mondiale ?! » « Oui, j’ai 103 ans, poupée. Je sais, je fais plus jeune. » Tu es sous le choc. Je veux dire, tu sais que les vampires peuvent être vieux mais tu n’as jamais réfléchi avec trop de sérieux à son âge réel. Il a l’air d’avoir 30 ans.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, mon service. Je ne voulais pas partir au front mais pour mes proches, pour ma mère, mes sœurs…je devais le faire. C’était horrible. Toute cette souffrance, la mort, le sang. Seigneur…l’odeur de la chair brûlée. Quand l’un de tes camarades meurt dans tes bras…Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. »

Tes yeux se remplissent de larmes pour lui. Comment le monde peut-il être aussi cruel ? Pourquoi les gens cherchent-ils toujours à combattre et en impliquant des personnes innocentes ? « Mais…j’avais l’espoir de revenir… » il te regarde, hésitant « J’avais une bien aimée qui m’attendait. Une magnifique rousse, son nom était Dolores mais je l’appelais Dot »

Tu te sens brusquement passer de la chaleur au froid. La pièce tourne. Enfin, c’est un amour passé et vous n’êtes pas officiellement un couple mais…ça fait mal. Ton cœur se fissure. Il a un doux sourire pour te rassurer. 

« Oui…C’est elle que tu as vu…. Et bien, durant ma dernière mission…j’ai eu un horrible accident. Je suis tombé d’un train, nous devions faire un raid depuis le haut d’une falaise. Je n’avais aucune chance de survie…j’aurais dû être mort…mais il semble que le destin avait autre chose en tête me concernant. Alors que j’étais étendu dans la neige, glacé, les côtes brisées perçant mes poumons, me noyant dans mon propre sang…j’ai vaguement entendu des pas dans la neige. Plus tart, j’ai découvert qu’il s’agissait d’un vieux vétéran vampire fou…il m’a maudit…Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, peut-être par pitié, pensant faire quelque chose de bien, peut-être par sadisme, en voulant me voir souffrir…je n’en sais vraiment rien…mais ça ne m’intéresse plus désormais. Dans la nuit glacée de l’hiver, je suis devenu un vampire. »

Les yeux de Bucky commencent à briller, les tiens s’agrandissent sous le choc. Tu n’aurais jamais…comment aurais-tu pu…Bucky a toujours une attitude si légère et joyeuse. Toujours souriant, riant beaucoup. Tu n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de sombre et d’amer en lui. Pauvre Bucky. Ton pauvre Bucky. La douleur qui perce dans son histoire est plus amère encore que l’autre fille. Si tu pouvais, tu lui prendrais toute cette douleur, même si elle remonte à longtemps. « Bucky… »

« Quand je me suis réveillé, c’était pire que la mort. La bête…je…j’étais incontrôlable. La faim…cette insatiable faim. Je suis revenu de la guerre…mais tellement différent. Ce fut dur, un esprit humain piégé dans un corps de bête. Ils étaient tous tellement heureux de me revoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir…je ne leur ai jamais dit…mais Dot. Elle s’est dévouée, comme toi. »

Encore une fois, il te sourit amoureusement. « Elle est devenue ma donneuse de sang. » Bucky rit, un rire amer et sec. « Nous n’avions aucune idée de comment gérer la situation, je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait aller voir un médecin et dire ‘Hey ! Je suis un vampire, pouvez-vous m’aider ?’ » L’amertume te rend triste, chaque mot est comme une flèche tirée dans ton cœur. « Et un jour…oui, un jour…ça n’a pas fonctionné. » Sa voix est sourde et ses yeux brillants. « Tu dois savoir que…plus un vampire est jeune…plus il lui est difficile de se contrôler. Une nuit, elle s’est portée volontaire…le temps entre les ‘repas’ était trop grand…et je…j’en ai trop pris…j’ai pris sa vie. » 

Cette phrase flotte dans la chambre comme une épée de Damoclès. 

« Alors elle… » « Oui, poupée. Elle est morte, à cause de moi. » Un silence tranchant comme une lame emplit l’espace quand Bucky murmure soudain « Je l’aimais vraiment, tellement. » Ce n’est pas son intention mais ton cœur se brise à moitié. Comment pourrais-tu rivaliser avec elle ? Ils n’ont pas rompu parce qu’ils ne s’aimaient plus, elle est morte…pour lui. Tu te souviens de ses cheveux. Bucky t’a-t-il choisi parce que tu lui rappelais son amour perdu…es-tu…une remplaçante ? Ton cœur est plus lourd qu’une pierre. 

« Pourquoi…est-ce que je l’ai vu quand nous… ? Est-ce que tu pensais à elle quand nous avons couché ensemble ? » ta voix se brise. Bucky se crispe, merde, qu’a-t-il dit ? Parfois, il a l’empathie d’un bout de bois. « Noooon poupée, non. » Tu regardes ailleurs avec de grands yeux tristes. « Oui…parfois, tu me fais penser à elle mais tu es toi. TU N’ES PAS DOT, TU ES Y/N. J’étais choqué en je me suis rendu compte que tu l’avais vue. » Tu lèves la tête rapidement. « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C’est un autre truc de vampire. Nous pouvons nous nourrir de presque n’importe quel humain. Certains ont bon goût, d’autre non, tout comme la nourriture. Chaque vampire a ses préférences. Mais il y a un être spécial. Seulement une fois durant une longue période, quelqu’un apparaît avec le sang le plus délicieux… » tu peux presque entendre l’admiration dans la voix de Bucky et la voir dans ses yeux brillants. L’adoration. « C’est comme rentrer à la maison. Si tu bois le sang de cette personne, c’est comme devenir complet. Normalement, je peux sentir et ressentir les émotions de mon donneur à travers leur sang, la connexion que nous avons. Mais l’être spécial…peut voir mes émotions aussi. 100% de compatibilité d’esprit et d’âme. » Tu es sans voix. « Oui, poupée. Tu es cet être spécial pour moi. Le plus rare des diamants dans le ciel nocturne. Tu es si pure dans ton amour pour tout et chacun. Ton sourire rivalise avec le soleil. Dot a été mon passé…mais tu es mon futur ! »

De grosses larmes coulent sur tes joues rouges. Tu avais si peur… Jalouse d’une femme qui est morte. Tu n’es pas une remplaçante. Il t’aime vraiment. Avec énergie, tu lui sautes au cou et pleures, laissant toutes tes émotions, toute ton insécurité s’échapper. Tu pensais que tu allais le perdre, pour une femme morte depuis longtemps. Il se serre fort dans ses bras, dépose des baises dans tes cheveux, te murmure des mots doux. 

\- S’il te plait, crois-moi, Y/N. Je te vois pour qui tu es, pas pour qui tu me rappelles.  
\- B…Bucky, j’avais si peur. Si peur de te perdre pour quelqu’un que je ne peux pas être.   
\- Ça n’arrivera pas et tu ne me perdras jamais, mon cœur. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je serai à tes côtés. 

Il te serre encore plus fort. Tu apprécies son étreinte chaude, ses larges épaules rassurantes et cette odeur protectrice disant que tu es chez toi. « Je suis désolé, poupée. » « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Bucky ? » Tu peux entendre sa voix rauque près de ton oreille. « Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer, encore moins que tu te sentes comme une remplaçante. » « Je sais, James. » Tu embrasses sa joue couverte de barbe, ce fut une nuit et une journée pleine de rebondissements, tu es émotionnellement vidée. « Je devrais peut-être rentrer, Bucky. Je veux vraiment voir mon amie, je lui ai promis. » « Oh… » il fronce un sourcil « Tu ne cherches pas à me fuir, n’est-ce pas ? C’est à cause de moi ? » maintenant, il a l’air d’un chiot triste. « Noooon James, non. » tu caresses amoureusement sa joue, le gratifies d’un sourire. « J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps. C’était…beaucoup en une nuit. Je veux dire que ce n’est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un beau jeune homme qui se trouve être un vampire de la seconde guerre mondiale. » Bucky semble incertain mais il te fait confiance. Lui-même avait peur. Le crois-tu ? A-t-il un passé trop lourd que tu ne peux pas supporter ? Il t’a seulement rencontré la nui dernière mais il ne s’imagine même plus vivre sans toi. Il n’a jamais été si honnête avec un donneur. C’est difficile pour lui mais il te laissera du temps. « D’accord poupée ». Il se penche vers toi, comme s’il voulait t’embrasser mais s’interrompt…ne sachant pas vraiment si tu veux de son baiser. Tu prends la décision pour lui. Tes lèvres rencontrent les siennes en un doux baiser précautionneux. Vous y mettez tous les deux votre amour pour l’autre. « Mais s’il te plait promets-moi…que tu reviendras. » « Je le ferai, James, je reviendrai. »

Alors que tu te diriges vers la porte, tu prends la main de Bucky pour l’emmener avec toi. Vous vous tenez tous les deux dans l’encadrement de la porte. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes… » « Je reviendrai, je te l’ai promis, tu te souviens ? ». Tu attrapes ton téléphone, le déverrouille et le tend à Bucky. « Comment je peux te contacter si je n’ai pas ton numéro ? » Bucky rit et rentre son numéro. « Hmmm…essaies d’envoyer une chauve-souris ? » « Haha, très drôle. » tu lui tapes gentiment le bras. « Voilà ». Il te rend ton téléphone. « Ohh…attends. » Soudain, tu attires Bucky contre toi et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Bucky est surpris, que se passe-t-il ? Puis, un flash. 

\- Je t’ai eu !   
\- Quoi ?   
\- J’avais besoin d’une photo pour ton contact. Hahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête. La photo est trop mignonne.  
\- Poupée…

Il sourit. Tellement mignonne et innocente. Il est raide dingue, c’est sûr. 

« Tu peux m’envoyer des messages et m’appeler, James. Tu dois le faire. Tu vois, je t’ai envoyé un message pour que tu ais mon numéro toi-aussi…à la prochaine » Avec un dernier baiser et des yeux tristes, tu marches lentement à reculons vers la porte, tu as trop peur de te retourner et que la magie disparaisse. Bucky reste à la porte jusqu’à ce que tu t’éclipses dans l’ascenseur. Il referme la porte. Son appartement a-t-il toujours été aussi grand, aussi froid et vide ? Ou son cœur de non-mort lourd comme une pierre ? Il appuie son front contre la porte. « Meeeeeeerde ! » Il frappe la porte, fixe son téléphone. Comment c’est arrivé ? Il voulait juste s’amuser un peu et se nourrir…mais il a rencontré son âme sœur de sang. Et elle est tellement spéciale. Cet…amour est aussi fragile qu’un papillon. Est-ce déjà de l’amour…il va devoir attendre que le temps le confirme. Même penser à toi le fait sourire. Il soupire et regarde sa montre. Il doit être prêt pour son prochain shooting rapidement. Il n’a pas envie d’y aller, il voulait passer sa journée avec toi. 

C’est avec les larmes aux yeux que tu prends l’ascenseur pour descendre dans le hall, touchant doucement la marque de morsure que Bucky a couverte d’un nouveau pansement. C’est un geste si gentil. Tu appelles ton amie, tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler. C’est elle qui a les meilleurs conseils. Elle est comme une sœur pour toi mais tu détestes l’ennuyer avec tes problèmes.


	6. Bavardage avec une bête dangereuse (Vampire!Beck/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si tu es troublée (voire même totalement perdue) tu discutes avec ton nouvel 'ami' parce que c'est un vampire et que tu es curieuse. Tu as tellement de questions...
> 
> C'est un moment très banal si on considère qu'il a bu ton sang et essayé de s'en prendre à ta meilleure amie.

Ton téléphone sonne, marquant l’arrivée d’une nouvelle image sur ton écran. Oh oui…il est très beau. Genre vraiment très beau. « D’accord…il est taillé comme un dieu grec. Bonne pioche, ma puce. »

Tu sens un regard jaloux posé sur toi mais tu l’ignores royalement, ce ne sont pas les affaires de ce suceur de sang. Enfin, peut-être que tu as fait exprès de parler fort pour l’agacer. Peut-être. Mais peu importe ! Tu envoies des emojis à ton amie pour exprimer ton admiration puis reposes le téléphone. Tu devrais vraiment y aller. 

« Il n’y a pas de taxi disponible pour le moment, désolé. »

Quentin te sourit, absolument pas désolé et d’ailleurs ne te disant pas la vérité, tu n’es pas si stupide. Tu hausses les épaules, lisses ta robe pour montrer que tu es prête à partir. 

« Ce n’est pas grave, je vais marcher. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Le menton haut, tu marches pour rejoindre la porte mais Beck ne semble pas être d’accord. Pour une étrange raison, il ne veut pas que tu t’en ailles. Mais c’est ridicule, il s’en fiche de toi, tu es juste un repas et un repas des plus agaçants avec tes sentiments, ta gentillesse. Il place son corps musclé entre toi et la porte, essaie de te déstabiliser avec ses yeux bleus perçants. Non, ça ne marchera pas, tu refuses. 

« Les vampires ne sont pas censés dormir pendant le jour ? Allez au lit, Quentin, je peux prendre soin de moi et, puisque je ne semble pas vous intéresser…Au revoir. »

Tu essaies d’ouvrir la porte mais une main se referme sur ton poignet, ferme mais sans violence. Ce type est tellement énervant, qu’est-ce qu’il veut à la fin ? Tu es vidée, il n’a plus rien à boire. Furieuse, tu le foudroies du regard, essayant sans succès de libérer ton bras. 

« Laissez-moi partir, espèce de sangsue stupide ! Ce n’est pas l’heure de manger alors occupez-vous de vos affaires et lâchez ma main ! » 

Absolument pas dérangé par tes maigres efforts ou ta fureur, Quentin met des lunettes sombres avant d’ouvrir la porte, te gardant prisonnière d’une poigne de fer. Vous deux représentez un couple étrange, lui superbe et souriant, toi rouge de colère avec ta robe froissée.

« Tu es faible. Je ne veux pas que tu ais un accident sur le chemin du retour alors je viens avec toi. Tu es ma donneuse à présent et je ne veux pas te perdre. Parce que tu as bon goût. Et que tu es à moi. »

Evidemment, c’est juste parce que tu es son casse-croute, pas parce qu’il tient à toi. Il avait besoin d’être sûr que tu le comprennes bien. Un sourire fantomatique passe sur tes lèvres et tu cesses de lutter, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon. 

Le soleil te frappe lorsque vous sortez et tu es presque heureuse de voir que Beck ne tombe pas en poussière. Presque. Puisque vous êtes en public, le vampire prend ta main comme si vous étiez un couple (te tenir comme une otage paraîtrait bizarre) et tu rougis soudainement. Sa paume est chaude, les souvenirs d’une tendresse fugitive émergent, non, tu ne veux pas qu’il te prenne dans ses bras. Vous marchez silencieusement pendant quelques mètres, essayant de ne pas penser à l’autre, à ton contact sur sa peau, à la proximité de son corps. 

« Alors, où vivez-vous ? » demande Quentin comme si c’était normal. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel « Je ne vous le dirai pas, il n’y a pas besoin que vous le sachiez. Laissez-moi au Granny café, ça ira. »

Il rit, il finira par connaître ton adresse, d’une façon ou d’une autre « Comme tu voudras, chérie. »

De nouveau, vous restez silencieux, vos mains toujours jointes même si vous essayez de faire comme si ce n’était rien. Quelques personnes regardent Quentin avec intensité, tu peux sentir leur appétit sexuel flotter autour d’eux pour attirer l’attention du vampire. Pff…pathétiques et libidineuses créatures. Tu presses les doigts du jeune homme avec un sourire, regardant les autres droit dans les yeux. Pour le moment, dans cette rue, il est censé être ton petit ami. 

Il est trop silencieux, c’est étrange. Peut-être que tu t’es montrée trop sèche à ne pas vouloir lui donner ton adresse. Tu ne changeras pas d’avis mais tu essaies de faire la paix, en quelque sorte. 

« Alors, Monsieur Beck, qu’est-ce que vous faites quand vous n’attaquez pas des jeunes femmes dans les bars. Avez-vous un job ou quelque chose ? Est-ce que vous êtes un vampire à l’ancienne mode, un rentier ? »

Même si tu essaies d’avoir l’air détachée et détendue, ta curiosité est palpable jusque dans la pression de ta main sur la sienne. Qu’est-ce qu’un homme comme lui, qu’est-ce qu’un vampire fait durant son temps libre ? Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il est devenu une créature de la nuit. Un mois ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Ton esprit s’égare en l’imaginant vêtu d’une tenue d’équitation, culotte moulante et chapeau haut-de-forme comme dans un roman de Jane Austen. 

« J’ai eu beaucoup de jobs…il m’arrive même d’être strip-teaseur à mes heures perdues. »

Quentin te glisse un coup d’œil pour voir si ça te fait de l’effet mais tu gardes une expression neutre. L’imaginer en string sur une scène ne t’emballe pas par rapport à un costume d’époque. Personne n’a le droit de ne juger. Mais il est stupide, évidemment que tu ne vas pas tomber dans un piège si gros. Tu n’es pas attirée par le vulgaire et le facile. Le jeune homme a une grimace furtive, il va devoir être honnête, même s’il n’y a rien dont il doive avoir honte. 

« En ce moment, je joue dans un bar branché au nord de la ville. »

Ah, tu hausses les sourcils, tu bouges légèrement la tête, il a attiré ton attention. 

« Comme dans Lalaland ? »

Ta bouche s’ourle en un petit sourire, tu résistes à l’envie de fredonner City of Stars mais l’image du jeune homme derrière un piano t’amuse. Et te fais ressentir quelque chose d’autre aussi… Sans y penser, tu baisses les yeux vers ses mains aux longs doigts agiles, ces doigts que tu as sentis sur ta peau hier.

« Je joue du piano et parfois, je chante, ça dépend de l’ambiance. Tu peux venir me voir de temps en temps. »

Ses prunelles bleues étincellent en t’imaginant assister à l’un de ses spectacles. Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée le rend heureux ? Il n’en a rien à faire de t’impressionner. Ou même de t’inviter pour te revoir. 

« J’adorerais. »

Ton ventre se tord mais tu continues de sourire même si tu songes que montrer trop d’intérêt est dangereux. Mais tu as vraiment envie de l’écouter jouer, chanter doucement avec sa séduction habituelle. Bon…tu ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi faire. Tu veux te cacher, ne jamais le revoir mais tu veux rester, ta main dans la sienne, à bavarder tranquillement en marchant dans la rue. Un homme comme lui ne doit pas aimer bavarder, tu es juste un casse-croute pour lui, un encas auquel il doit faire la conversation. C’est une situation compliquée… Tu marches plus près du mur, dans l’ombre des bâtiments. Peut-être que tu essaies de protéger ton « partenaire » du soleil, ou peut-être pas. Sentir sa peau te trouble alors tu murmures : 

\- Vous pouvez lâcher ma main. Je ne fuirai pas. Promis.  
\- Peut-être…mais ce serait moins amusant.

Quentin lève ta main à sa bouche, y dépose un doux baiser alors que plusieurs personnes vous regardent avec envie. Quel gentleman, tu es si chanceuse… Vantard. Acteur. Tu as l’air agacé pendant une seconde mais tes joues sont rouges. C’est juste un jeu pour lui. 

« Alors…si les vampires existent, est-ce que les sirènes existent aussi ? Et les fées ? Les loups-garous ? »

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel comme si tu avais demandé quelque chose de stupide. 

« Ne sois pas ridicule, de tels choses n’existent pas…à moins que si ? »

L’étincelle dans tes yeux, c’est un pur délice. Il adorerait te dire que toutes les créatures magiques sont réelles mais il est un homme de science (un vampire homme de science) et il ne le sait pas lui-même. Soudain, tu repousses sa main. 

« Ma réponse t’a ennuyée ? »

Quentin te regarde, très surpris mais tu secoues la tête. 

« Non, nous sommes arrivés au café. Il est temps de dire au revoir. Merci pour cette marche et pour ne pas m’avoir laissée pour morte. »

Cette phrase est étrange pourtant tu es très sérieuse et Beck s’incline légèrement, amusé. 

« Ce fut un plaisir, chérie. A bientôt. »

Tu réprimes une grimace en sentant son regard azur s’attarder sur ta gorge. Non, tu n’as pas l’intention de le revoir et absolument pas pour ça. Mais il n’a pas besoin de le savoir. Soudain gênée, tu t’éloignes sans un mot, t’assurant de prendre des chemins de traverse pour éviter qu’il te suive et sache où tu habites. Quelles précautions !

Le vampire ne se suit pas, il n’en a pas besoin. Il n’a jamais rencontré un donneur comme toi mais il sent que votre lien ne peut pas être brisé si facilement et que vous vous reverrez bientôt, que vous le vouliez ou non. Ce n’est pas tout ça mais il commence être fatigué de rester ainsi en plein jour, il est temps de rentrer. 

Enfin, tu fermes la porte de ton studio et te reposes, assise sur le sol pour respirer un peu. Maintenant que tu es dans le cocon réconfortant de ton appartement, cette nuit te semble un rêve lointain. Ou un cauchemar. Ton portable sonne, c’est ta meilleure amie, tu devrais répondre. Elle a sans doute envie de parler de son homme à la veste en cuir, c’est une bonne idée. Un petit bout de ‘normalité’. Tu la laisses décider de où vous retrouvez et enroules un foulard autour de ton cou pour cacher le pansement et la marque de morsure. Mais tu ne te fais pas d’illusions, ce n’est pas parce que c’est caché que ça n’existe plus.


End file.
